Oh My, Tentacles!
by Ichigo-Mine
Summary: Ichigo. Tentacles. Rape. Get it?


~Tentacles of Rape~

Normal POV

Ichigo was trapped. There was nowhere to hide and nowhere to run. Grimmjow had finally cornered him. Tensa Zanjetsu lay on the white sand a hundred meters to the Grimmjow had thrown it. Ichigo was bleeding from many cuts and wounds that were embedded in his body. A cut above his eye had crimson blood dripping from it, forcing Ichigo to close his eye. He sure wished that he had some of that gunk Ikaku used right now. The top of Ichigo's shihakusho was gone, leaving him very vulnerable of sudden attacks.

Right then, Grimmjow made his move.

"Your mine now, shinigami!" Grimmjow bellowed as he went in for the finishing blow. Ichigo's eyes widened in surprise as the teal haired being pierced his hand through his chest. Ichigo fell to the ground and coughed up blood, turning the sand a deep red colour.

"Shit."

(I'm not gonna use the "and everything faded to black" crap so Ichigo, ya know, blacks out)

Grimmjow pulled back and flung the blood off his hand.

"Wasn't strong anyways, but I'd like to see Ichi live. Only to be fucked and tortured! He snickered to himself while lifting the heavily bleeding shinigami.

"Let's see what Szayel has in his faggot cave."

Grimmjow quickly sonidoed to Los Nochas with the berry on his shoulder. He walked up to the entrance of Fag World took a deep breath and started to yell.

"Hey Fag Bot! I need you to rummage through your fag pills and shit and show me your best fag toy!" Grimmjow shouted as he pushed open the door to find Szayel standing with his arms crossed.

"Grimmjow, first of all, stop calling me a "fag", second of all, are you using him," Szayel said looking at the unconscious teen," for sexual intensions?"

"Well… if ya have anything that'll cause him to break down and shit, then why the fuck not?| Grimmjow sneered.

"Lay him down in the room over there. Right in the middle. You might as well grab a chair and watch the show," Szayel said, flipping his pink hair.

"This better be good, faggot!" Grimmjow sat back in the chair, watching the shinigami that had just began to wake up. Grimmjow had healed his wounds on the way back to Los Nochas. Ichigo looked around and noticed Grimmjow sitting in a bright pink bean bag chair with a smug look on his face.

"Bastard!"

Ichigo was just going rip Grimmjow to bits when tentacles shot out and grabbed him. They were very long and were a milky white colour. They wrapped around the redhead's wrists and ankles, leaving him fully exposed and dangling half a meter of the ground.

"What the fuck?" Ichigo shouted, struggling and pulling away from the evading tentacles.

Two thin tentacles with tiny suckers at the head swirmed round his chest and started to bit and lick on Ichigo's nubs.

"Gahhh! Stop! Nghhh!" Ichigo cried, twisting and struggling.

The milky tentacles ripped off the only protection of Ichigo's innocence, leaving him bare naked in front of Grimmjow. Before Ichigo could scream, a large, long tentacle twisted round his leg, dangerously close to Ichigo's ass.

"Shit! Stop! Please!" Ichigo begged. The tentacle teased Ichigo's tight hole and he gave a yelp. The tentacle slowly pushed into the redhead.

"Ahhhhhh!"

The tentacle shoved inside, splorting blood everywhere. It thrusted in and out faster than any person, shinigami or espada could. Ichigo's screams grew more intense. A second tentacle wrapped around his other leg, waiting for the perfect moment to strike. The tentacles holding Ichigo turned him around so that his ass was facing Grimmjow. The teal haired espada let out a moan at the wondrous sight.

Crimson blood flowed restlessly down Ichigo's thighs, staining them red. The tentacles kept thrusting in farther and farther, carrying blood when it backed up. Ichigo was still screaming/ He was, of course, in intense pain. Tears dripped down his face. How long wad this going to last?

The tentacle that was still curled up on Ichigo's leg finally made its move. It made its way to Ichigo's fucked hole and dove in.

"Ahhh! Stop! It hurts!" Ichigo screamed, never feeling so much pain in his life before. Grimmjow couldn't help but get hard as he watched Ichigo get fucked by tentacles. Didn't this stuff only happen on those retarded shit "rape the girl" games? God, Ichigo was in for some rough gym classes. That is if Grimmjow ever lets him go.

A tentacle slid into Ichigo's mouth to be sucked. This time, it was gentle, so Ichigo wouldn't end up vomiting. Ichigo's screams died down. Grimmjow couldn't help but admire the masterpiece before him. Thos screams were like music to his ears. It made him insane. It made him want to fuck Ichigo, no holding back. Ichigo on the other hand was about to black out. There was too much pain, his body couldn't take it. Just as Ichigo was about to fall in to an oblivion, the tentacles slowly retracted back with a loud, wet pop.

Ichigo collapsed onto the ground, falling to his side from exhaustion and shock. Never had he felt so weak before. Grimmjow sauntered over to him and tilted Ichigo's face to look up at him. His eyes were still beautiful as ever, shock was clear in those brown orbs. A little fear in them, too. But still beautiful.

"Ichi, you look tired. Why don't we head on back to my room?" Grimmjow said with a laugh. He carried the worn out teen in a bridal carry and kicked open the door. Ichigo was too tired and shocked to react to the tealhead's words.

All night screams (Ichigo) and moans (Grimm) could be heard throughout Los Nochas.

"UGH! WHEN ARE THEY GONNA FREAKIN' SHUT UP!" yelled an annoyed Noitora, shoving his spoon shaped face into his pillow.

Other Noitora being an assface like he is, all the other espadas were all bunched up at the sexta's door. Lilinette had opened the door just a crack and had a video camera going on.

"This is great shit! God, I could make millions selling this to the shinigami's!" Lilinette snickered.

The moans and screams kept going, and the next morning came out a cheerful Grimmjow and a depressed Ichigo. What will happen next?

Author's Note: Did ya like it? If so, leave a review and tell me so! I might make a sequel. Just maybe. Anyways, read and review! PLEAASE!


End file.
